1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mitt worn on a hand for use in cleaning, and in particular to a mitt for cleaning that is formed from an electrostatically-charged fabric. The mitt has a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, allowing the mitt to be used on either hand. The present invention also relates to a method of producing such a mitt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mitts for dusting and cleaning have typically had several disadvantages. A common problem with prior mitts is the inability to use both sides of the mitt for cleaning without removing the mitt from one hand and placing it on the opposite hand. This is inconvenient because users typically prefer to place the mitt on their dominant hand for cleaning, so it is awkward to move the mitt to the other hand to allow use of both cleaning surfaces of the mitt. Typically, those mitts that were able to be used on either hand and were also capable of having both surfaces of the mitt used for cleaning had no separate thumb compartment, which led to difficulty in controlling the mitts. Another problem with prior dusting and cleaning mitts is the lack of their efficiency in picking up and retaining dirt, which was frequently only shifted from one place to another.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cleaning mitt that can be used on either hand, and allows both cleaning surfaces to be used. Such a mitt should provide separate compartments for the thumb, in order to provide greater control during cleaning. Further, the mitt should be made of a material that attracts and traps dust and dirt to prevent it from being scattered.
The present invention addresses the foregoing needs in the art by providing a mitt for dusting and cleaning, and a method of forming such a mitt.
In a first aspect of the present invention, a mitt for cleaning comprises an opening for inserting a hand therein, a section for the palm of the hand, a section for fingers, and a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, wherein the mitt may be used on either hand.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method of forming a mitt for cleaning, comprising forming an opening for inserting a hand therein, forming a section for the palm of the hand, forming a section for fingers, and forming a compartment for a thumb on either side of a central axis of the mitt, such that the mitt may be used on either hand. Preferably, the mitt is formed from an electrostatically-charged material.
A better understanding of these and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention may be had by reference to the drawings and to the accompanying description, in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention.